


Four Days

by destinymann



Category: No Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Freeform, lovestory, not a fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinymann/pseuds/destinymann
Summary: In four days a lot can change. You can learn a new skill, make a friend, write a #1 chart topper, or you can come across an unexpected surprise. Whether you want to find love or not, it happens no matter what. It can take weeks, months, years to find someone you want to spend a lifetime with. But sometimes you find in in just a matter of days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have a fandom connected to the story it's just a story I wrote. Sorry if that angers anyone. But if you read I hope you enjoy.

"Congratulations class of 2018! I now pronounce you graduates of Hunterville High School!"

I'll forever remember those few glorious seconds as my proudest moment. The feelings I had during this moment I can't explain. I just felt free. For once in my life I felt like I was on top of the world. I could do anything in that moment. I'll remember everyone that was their too, I won't ever forget anyone I've come to know those 4 long, but short lived, years of my life.

**Months Later**

I keep reliving those moments in my head whenever I'm not stressing about something else. I've been frantic lately trying to get ready for college. I'm moving away from home and I'm gonna miss my friends. But I'm excited to move on in life and start a new chapter. I get to experience things and live the way I want.

"Here's your room key, Jupiter. And I hope you find everything okay." The girl smiled at me as she put her hand out to give me my dorm key. I said a small thank you before turning around and walking away.

"And Jupiter." The women raised her voice to make sure I heard her. 

"Yeah" I turned back around to look at her again.

"I love your name." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled widely back. I've always thought my name was unique.

I walked back toward the brick buildings. The center piece of it all was a fountain with crystal clear water flying around through the marble structure. Coins covered the bottom of the white stone, countless wishes that probably never came true lingered in the air around it. 

I tried opening the door to the hall where my room was located but I was basically carrying my whole room from home in bags and I was struggling to keep all my things in my arms. 

"Need some help?" A voice rang through my ear drums. I turned around to see a guy with brown hair and green eyes staring in my direction.

I smiled a little, trying to keep everything together "Uh, yeah." I felt embarrassed and a little overwhelmed at the kindness of this stranger.

He walked closer and pulled the door open for me. I smiled at him again and tried walking normally into the door way with all my stuff.

"Here let me help you with those, if you don't mind." He spoke as he let go of the door and saw that I was still struggling. 

"Yeah sure, thanks by the way." I said awkwardly as I looked at his hands as I gave him a few bags to carry. 

"No problem." He said taking the second bag I gave him and putting it on his shoulder.

"So what number is your dorm?" He asked and I realized that I didn't even know what number it was.

I awkwardly and quickly took my key out on my pocket to look at the number.

"33C" I said nervously. I questioned why I felt this way in that moment. It might have been that I was going to see the place I would call home for the next year. And what if I didn't like it? What if it was small and so unwelcome looking?

We walked by doors and people who were also trying to find their home away from home. I felt intimidated by all the people who seemed to look like they knew what they were doing and how they're whole life was going to be. Meanwhile I was walking around with a stranger trying to find my room and I didn't even know his name. 

"There it is." He pointed over to the third to last door in the hallway and I put a bag down to open the door. I put the silver colored metal into the lock and turned the nob.

I opened the door to see that my roommate had already made herself at home. I looked around the room to see her putting clothes in a dresser on her side of the room. 

"Hi! You must be my roommate, I'm Mikayla." Her bright smile was contagious.

"I'm Jupiter, it's nice to meet you." I smiled back at her. I walked further into the room as the brown hair guy followed me inside.

We both set my bags down in a corner and I moved toward the center of the room.

"Thanks for your help." I said to the guy with a little sheepish smile.

"No problem, I'm Alex by the way." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand politely and he started to walk toward the exit.

"Well I should get going and let you two get to associated. It was nice to meet you both." He slide out of the room in a graceful but masculine stride leaving Mikayla and I alone.

"He was cute." Mikayla looked at me with a smirk on her face. 

I laughed a little awkwardly. I didn't really take the time to see how he looked or if he was cute.

"Yeah I guess he was." I managed to agree with her.

"Well I guess you probably want to unpack and make yourself more at home. I'm almost done but if you want I could help you." She offered nicely.

"Thanks but I think I can manage." I said trying not to sound as rude as I could have. I didn't mean to be rude I was just more of a do it myself kinda person.

"Oh no worries. I think I'm gonna look around campus. I'll be back later but if you're still here when I get back you wanna grab a coffee or something?" She picked up her room key, and moved around the room for other belonging she wanted to take with her.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun." I said smiling to her. I'm glad she offered to hang out. I'm so awkward about making friends or even simply asking for help. But I'm not much for coffee so I'll have to get something else.

"Alright I'll see you later." She pulled the door open and closed it behind her.

"Later." I said but not before she had the door shut all the way.

I looked around the room and sighed. I felt relieved to be alone again. I found comfort in being alone but I never did like to feel lonely.

I picked up my bag with my toiletries in it. I started organizing and unpacking the small bottles of lovely smelling soups and conditioners. I felt a little sad as I thought about how far away from home I really was. But I brushed it off soon and I started thinking about how life was going to be for me on campus. The people were obviously really nice.

But I also realized that I'd made two friends already and I hadn't even gotten settled in yet. That's a personal best.

Alex was cute after all, maybe I could bump into him on 'accident' and I'll ask him if he'd show me around campus.

I told myself that I was delusional and that that wouldn't work. I'd just look dumb trying to get his attention like that. He was way out of my league anyway I determined.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like dying. I have the slightest amount of energy to get up for my mid-morning classes. I've been up all night trying to finish my homework so I can actually pass a quiz in Chem1010. 

I took Chemistry as a junior in high school and I averaged an A in it believe it or not but then again this real school. High school did nothing to prepare me for this garbage. I'm studying for hours upon hours just so I can remember how to tell if an element is an alkaline metal or not.

I shut off my alarm with a sigh of hatred toward the world around me. I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't afford to miss even 5 minutes of class.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser. I'm sure I seemed half dead and maybe even wounded form the sounds of agony I was producing.

And if you're wondering, no it's not that bad, I'll most likely live to tell the tale. But I just. Want. To. Sleep.

I picked out clothes that didn't take me a whole lot of effort to pull off and started to get undressed. I put a t-shirt and some jean shorts on. It was 8:30 and I had no doubt that it would be as hot as satan's butthole already.

I walked over to the mirror that was on the door. I picked up my brush and started to get the knots out of my long brown hair. I hated my hair, it never made up its mind on what it wanted to look like.

My hair is this dumb form of half straight and half wavy so it always looks like I did a shitty job at straightening it but in reality it's just my dumb ass hair.

I put it up in a shitty looking bun before grabbing my small bag for my notebooks and my room key.

I opened the door and shut it behind me as I walked through the the hall to get to Chem.

***

I wrote as fast as I could possibly command my hand to move. The professor never seemed to take a breath while he spat vocabulary and notes in our faces.

I made the mistake of looking at the clock to see what time it was. By the time I looked back at the front of the room he was another slide into his power point and I was behind as usual. I would have to go back tonight and write down what I had missed. But I'm grateful that he posts his presentations on Google Classroom, unlike some other teachers I knew.

"I think that's enough information for today. I'll see you all here on Thursday. Class dismissed." He put his hands together and exhaled before going to sit behind his desk.

Every person breathed a sigh of relief before putting their pencils and pens down and either looking like they wanted to off themselves, or they were massaging their hand from writing so much.

I packed my shit and go out of the room as soon as I could I wanted to take a nap. I would study and finish my notes later.

"Hey Jupiter!" I heard his familiar voice behind me. I didn't want to interact with people today, I was too aggravated and grumpy and I really didn't want him to think I was always like that but I guess I could play it off.

I turned around to see Alex quickening his pace to catch up with me.

"Hey Alex." I said trying to not sound so grouchy.

"You came from Chem right?" He asked me as he quickly stopped beside me and then started to walk at a normal pace.

"Yeah" I said with a sigh. "I was just going back to my dorm cause I wanted to get some more sleep." I said hoping that I didn't sound like a lazy bum. I didn't want him to think of me as lazy. I really wasn't this bad usually but I just couldn't help the temptation of a good ass nap.

He scratched that back of his neck nervously. He was so cute and I couldn't help but admire his features.

"Oh, I see. Well I was wondering if you wanted to like, go get a coffee or something later, after your nap maybe?"

I almost stopped in my tracks. I looked up at him surprised. He must be joking. This is a joke. He did not just ask me on a date. Well maybe not a date but he asked me if I wanted to hang out. Oh my god.

"Ugh.. Yeah. Sure, yeah." I said nodding a lot and not doing a very good job of playing cool. Then I remembered something kinda important about his question.

"Just one problem." I said making a small smile pop onto my face because I had just really comprehended what I had just agreed to.

"What's that?" He seemed worried of what I might say.

"I'm not much for coffee." I said smiling up at him.

He seemed to relax at this fact and smiled back at me. "That's okay, we can get anything you'd like."

I started to blush I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I mean what are the odds that he actually likes me too? I'm so happy right now I can't control my face. I knew I was smiling like an idiot.

"I like milkshakes." I said quietly looking at the ground so he didn't notice my cheeks becoming a light red color.

"Okay. I'll meet you at your dorm at 6?" He said happily.

"Yeah okay. I'll see you then." I smiled and nodded to him before we broke paths and I walked the rest of the way to my room. 

I have to tell Mikayla, she's gonna freak out when I tell her. I'm so excited to actually have a date. 

Well he didn't say it was a date but unless he actually straight up says it's not a date, it's a date.

I was hoping she would be in our room since I don't remember her telling me she had plans today.

I was impatient to get the room unlocked that I dropped my keys trying to get in.

I picked them back up and unlocked the door more calm this time. I opened the door and saw Mikayla on her bed reading over and highlighting notes.

She looked up at me and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey how was Chem class?" Her bright pink hair was cut short into a Pixie cut but she pulled it off so well.

"Fine I guess but I have something to tell you." I said trying to keep my composure. Mikayla and I got along really well, she was like my friends from back home. We had the same since of humor and we had a lot in common, but we were different enough so that it wasn't weird.

Her eyes got wide and her face lit up. "Oh tell me, tell me!" She slider her books and stuff to the side to have her full attention on me.

"Alex asked me out on a date." I smiled bright and happy to her.

Her face lit up even more and she clapped her hands in joy for me. "Oh my god Yaaas! What are you guys planing to do?"

"We're going to get milkshakes and he's coming over at 6 to get me." I was so happy I couldn't help but squeal just a little in excitement. I was finally going to go on a date with a guy that actually liked me back. I had been with on dates before but they were all pity parties for me because none of the actually liked me back.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you! What are you going to where?" She said hoping I had already figured that detail out but I couldn't decide on the outfit.

"I don't know yet but I have a few ideas in mind." I said before going over to my dresser and pulling out clothes upon clothes.

Mikayla had gotten up from her bed and joined me to examine what I had in mind.

I was so excited that I forgot that I was even tired in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look so pretty!" Mikayla clapped as she took a couple steps back to look at her work.

I was wearing a loose thin t-shirt with jean shorts and sandals. I did a cute and subtle winged eyeliner with concealer on any blemishes. 

"Thanks" I said smiling at myself in the mirror. I was looking forward to seeing Alex, I felt really good about the way I looked and I hoped he'd think the same.

I took my sunglasses off my nightstand and put them on my head. I was already nervous about this but when I heard the knock on the door I got twice as anxious.

Mikayla smiled and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a very handsome Alex with a tiger lily in his left hand.

I gasped silently at the gesture. I thought it was so sweet of him to get me a flower.

He walked in and I smiled up at him. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and some worn out jeans. His hair was a mess as it usually was but it was a stylish mess.

"You look great." He said before motioning to my hair that was braided in a French braid.

I blushed and nodded to him. He walked closer to me and put the flower in my hair.

"Thanks" I said with a sheepish smile. 

"Well you guys have fun and I want the details when you get back." Mikayla said suddenly. I laughed as she opened the door for us to exit and be on our way.

He walked me out of the room and she closed it behind us.

"So you said you wanted milkshakes? Well I have a place in mind that I think you'll enjoy." He smiled as we walked down the hall and out of the building.

***

"You've never had spaghetti tacos?" I asked surprised. Taking a bite of my milkshake.

"Nope. Never." He said smiling at me. He was so cute when he smiled.

"Well I'll have to make you some because they are the bomb.com." I said feeling a little heat on my face. I was embarrassed for saying that out loud.

He chuckled a little, "Okay." He said before taking another bite of his half melted peanut butter milkshake.

I smiled down at mine which was mint chocolate chip flavored. He was unbelievably attractive and I couldn't help but think about what he might think about me.

Did he think I was cute? Sexy maybe? I didn't ask. Not that I would even think about it, I'd be too embarrassed.

"You're really cute." He said to me and I snapped up looking into his eyes.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly. He thinks I'm cute.

I blushed as I tried to not be so awkward. I couldn't help it though I was just an awkward person.

He played with his straw that was dwelling in his glass. He seemed to be studying me. Like he was trying to figure me out.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked with a bite of shake in his mouth.

I looked at my milkshake which was almost gone. I looked out of the window next to us. It was still daylight out but in only a few minutes the sun would start to set.

"Sure" I replied looking back at him. 

"Great let's go." He moved from his seat and into the isle. I followed after him once he had put money on the table for our shakes and a small tip for our waitress.

"Where are we going to walk to?" I questioned after we exited the diner.

"It's a surprise." He informed me. I nodded my head and just kept following him.

I glanced at him from time to time and sometimes I looked to see that had been glancing at me first.

***

"We're here." He broke the silence that has been there for quite some time.

I looked around but all I saw were bushes, grass and trees. Don't get me wrong I like nature as much as the next person but I didn't know what was special about walking here.

It was almost dark now and I couldn't see all too much except a few tree branches in front of me, Alex and the path we had taken to get here.

"Follow the light." He said pointing to the tiny amount of light coming from the sun which was setting behind all the trees.

I looked at him and walked down the path a little further until I came to a small opening with a bunch of tall grass. I looked further and saw that the ground would soon disappear in front of me to form a small ledge.

It faced the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Oh my god." I sighed with awe. It was amazing, I couldn't even begin to explain it well enough to do it justice.

Reds and oranges started out but changed to pinks, blues and deep purples. I didn' know if I would ever see something so magnificent again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Alex spoke with amazement, like he too was only seeing this for the first time but if he had he wouldn't have known how to get here so well. We walked a long way and we were pretty far into these paths.

"It looks like a painting." I exclaimed as I was still admiring it all.

"I know, I found this place a couple days ago while I was jogging. It was pretty dark out so I decided to wait and see how the sunset looked. It was almost as breath taking as you."

I looked up at him and I felt my face get hot and I was blushing bright red. I didn't really believe that one since I didn't look like an amazing rainbow of colors but I thought of it as a very nice complement.

He looked at me and smiled, he really was just so perfect. I looked at his lips and I completely lost my train of thought. The light reflected off of his bottom lip, giving me the impression he had licked his lips recently. 

He turned to me and I looked into his eyes. They looked into mine in return.

He took a little step toward me, taking my hand as he did so. He pulled me closer to him, my heart started to beat faster and my mind started to race.

I looked down at my feet, trying to get my thoughts straight. I was starting to get nervous and I thought I was going to puke up my milkshake.

Butterflies were dancing in my stomach from my mind giving me ideas on what could happen next.

He put his hand under my chin and pulled my head up to face him. I could feel his breath on my face now and it gave me chills that went down my spine.

My heart started to beat even faster, making it hard to hear anything around me.

His forehead was close to mine and I looked at his lips again. Even more recently wetted, they seemed so tempting.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked so softly I almost didn't hear him. I thought he could have been nervous too if it wasn't for his composer. 

I didn't think I would be able to speak so I just nodded my head. My heart beat was all I could hear now, I felt as if I were in a movie and this was the perfect scene.

I looked into his eyes again, they stared at me back. He got closer and closer to me and I closed my eyes the more his body came in contact with mine.

His lips touched mine as soon as I was begging to have them there. They were soft and plump. I felt a little excitement in my stomach erupt when he moved his lips against my own. I moved as he did, making friction between the soft tissue. 

I didn't want it to stop but all things must come to an end sometime. He pulled away before I was satisfied with the duration of the contact.

I breathed in, just now noticing that I hadn't breath the entire time.

I looked up at him and he was smirking down at me. I blushed a little from his gaze being so focused on me.

"C'mon lets get you back to your dorm." He spoke softly to me.

I didn't want this time with him to end so soon but I obliged to his suggestion.

We walked along the path together but we walked slower than before, it seemed he too wasn't so eager to leave me anymore than I wanted to leave him.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up tired as usual. But this time I woke up happier than normal.

Memories from the night before woke me up instantly. I was already itching to see Alex again. All I could think about was his green eyes shining in the dim light of the sunset.

He was remarkably good looking. His jawline was sharp and he had the most amazing smelling cologne.

I was so fixated on his memories that I forgot I was supposed to be waking up for class. I didn't have a problem getting up from bed, I was so excited to see Alex that I didn't care how tired I was. I just wanted to go and see him.

I put on some clothes suitable for the public and I walked out of the room with my keys and book bag.

I got halfway to my class before I realized I didn't study or finish my notes from yesterday. I mentally face-palmed myself as I walked to class with a newfound feeling of regret.

I regretted not doing it before the date, but I was just so excited about him asking me, I guess you live and learn. It's kinda annoying having to have more responsibility than I used to.

I was awaken from my thoughts when I bumped into something. At first I thought it might be a wall and I started to become super embarrassed and I felt my face get hot. But when I looked in front of me I saw a person standing in my view.

I just ran into someone, great. 

Good going me. I thought to myself as I started to become more agitated with my behaviors.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said feeling utterly ridiculous.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." The person said and I looked up at their face for the first time. At least they were polite about it and didn't yell at me for being so dumb and careless.

It was a guy, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about my height but he was build like a tank. He was very muscular and his chest was huge. I'm surprised I didn't fall down after I bumped into him.

I smiled at him awkwardly and went on my way. I felt so stupid but I forgot about it quietly after I walked away. I started to think about Alex again which took my mind away from the subject.

"Hey Jupiter." A voice called beside me. It was Alex.

I smiled in his direction as he walked towards me.

"Hey Alex."

He had a sort of pep in his step today that I've never seen before. Like he was in a really good mood. 

He took my hand and held it in his which I didn't mind. His hand was warm and cozy like a soft blanket, even though it was hot out it was comforting to have physical contact with him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked smiling.

"Good." I replied back. "How bout you?" I looked to see how far we were from the building I was heading to. It wasn't to far from where we were.

"Fine, I felt like I was missing something though." He smirked, I knew he was referring to me being in the same bed as him.

I started to get a little self conscious, was he thinking about trying to have sex with me?

"Oh I see." I played along with him but I felt a little uncomfortable about the thought of him already wanting to try and sleep with me. I went on one date with him he can't expect me to actually just give myself to him already, can he?

But he seemed to drop the subject for now which I was grateful for.

"So did you enjoy our date last night?" He asked me with a plain expression on his face.

"I did. I had a great time." I said before smiling at the ground below my feet.

"Would you like to go on another sometime?" His question made my heart skip a beat.

"Absolutely." I got butterflies in my stomach when I answered.

"Great how about tomorrow night?" He picked the best time. I didn't want to cancel right after he asked me because of school work. 

"Sounds good to me." I looked up and I found myself looking into his eyes. They were so pretty to look at.

My eyes trailed down to his lips, they were temping me again but I didn't show my temptation to Alex.

"Well this is my stop." I remarked looking at the building so before I started drooling on myself.

We stopped walking and he pulled my hand that he was holding so I would turn my body towards him.

"See you around Jupiter." He let go of my hand and walked away with the same pep as before.

I loved the way my name rolled off of his tongue. I shivered with the thought of his lips on mine again.

I walked into the building in a daze but I managed to get myself together before walking into class.

***

I was done with class for the day and Mikayla and I were walking around campus to see what there was to do.

And so far we hadn't found much.

"So did you guys do anything?"

I figured she would asked this question. But I would probably disappoint her with the answer that was true.

"No we didn't do anything, we just kissed." I said smiling but I still felt weird even thinking about the situation.

"You're a classy lady aren't you?" She joked while nudging me with her elbow.

"The classiest." I joked back at her rolling my eyes.

We walked by a group of guys, two of them were brunets and the other two were blondes.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you're looking awful fine." One of the blondes eyed Mikayla as the cat call came out of his mouth.

"Fuck off Jeremy." Mikayla called back to him.

I looked back at the group of guys and Jeremy had a pissed off look in his face but he didn't say anything back to us, he was probably talking shit about us to his friends.

I noticed the other blonde looked familiar, he's the guy I walked into this morning. He didn't seem amused with Jeremy and his comment toward Mikayla.

I looked back facing in front of me. "Who's the other blonde beside Jeremy?" I asked curiously, he seemed interesting to me. He looked like he had something to hide.

"That's Kaidyn. He's in my Advanced Calculus class. He seems kinda odd to me. Why?" Her eye brows folded into a line as she asked me the last part.

"I don't know he just seems weird, like he's trying to hide something."  I wanted to look back at him but I didn't wanna be weird and look stalkerish.

"Well I don't know him that well but he does seem to be a good person." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You wanna get something to eat?" I asked after I felt my stomach growl.

"Sure I hope you like extra pepperoni." She smiled walking at a faster pace as soon as I gave her the idea of food.


End file.
